


El Mejor Besador

by PockyBeagle



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael encuentra en una revista un top de los mejores besadores de Hollywood, y ve que James tiene el noveno puesto. ¿Que opina al respecto?</p><p>Michael Fassbender/James Mcavoy</p><p>Mcfassy/Fassavoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Mejor Besador

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me ocurrió por un articulo que apareció de repente en mi vida, con James como el noveno mejor besador de Hollywood, asi que lo adapte a mis fantasías.
> 
> Nada me pertenece.

  
Michael Fassbander alzo la ceja mientras veía el ranking que estaba en la revista. Eran el top de los mejores besadores de Hollywood, y el numero nueve era nada más y nada menos que su compañero James Mcavoy. La risa que se escapo de sus labios fue inevitable, realmente no sabía si burlarse de que existiera un listado así, o burlarse de que tenía el puesto nueve (aunque no estaba nada mal, es decir, eran los mejores besadores de Hollywood, y lo habían considerado).  
  
El cobrizo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en sus labios, mientras bajaba la revista y la dejaba sobre la mesa. Estaba en su trailer, en un descanso mientras filmaban X-Men: Días de un Futuro Pasado, y James seguramente debía estar en el suyo. Ni lo pensó, cuando se levanto, tomo la revista en la mano y se dirigió al trailer de su amigo, le golpeo, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de lo que estaba por hacer. Amaba jugarle bromas a James.  
  
-Ábreme James-al escuchar su voz, Macavoy se apresuro hacía la puerta, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios junto con una interrogación-¿Michael que...?-el escoces no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, cuando Michael lo había tomado de la nuca y lo había atraído a su boca. El actor de Magneto lo beso con ganas, empujando su lengua contra la boca ajena, pero el menor estaba tan impresionado que no podía reaccionar ya que no entendía que había pasado para que Fassy lo besara.  
  
Sus manos estaban laxas a cada lado, y cuando sintió la lengua de Michael empujar dentro de su boca, la abrió por reflejo, pero no respondió. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos. Michael se separo luego de recorrer la boca ajena con su lengua y arrugo la nariz, aun sin poder borrar la sonrisa-No puedo creer que seas el noveno mejor besador, eres pésimo... en Hollywood hay muy mal material entonces-Michael se carcajeo le palmeo el hombro y le arrojo la revista, antes de marcharse tan imprudente como había llegado. James finalmente parpadeo, tomo la revista y la hojeo, cuando descubrió la razón de todo lo ocurrido no pudo evitar reírse, pensando que su amigo estaba loco... y era un cabrón.  
  
**  
  
-Michael, cuéntanos, para todos los fans de Mcfassy ¿que opinas de que James haya sido elegido entre uno de los mejores besadores de Hollywood? ¿Harías una escena en la tercera película, donde finalmente, Charles y Erik se besen?-la reportera coloco el micrófono frente a la estrella, que solo había agrandado su sonrisa de tiburón y nego con la cabeza.  
  
-Les puedo asegurar que James es un pésimo besador, uno se siente un necrofilico... juro que pensé que se había muerto entre mis brazos. ¡No puedo creer que alguien lo haya votado! Keira, muñeca, tenemos que juntarnos, se ve que tienes malas experiencias-, Voy a compensar eso-le guiño un ojo coqueto a la cámara, antes de soltar una risa.  
  
La reportera también se rió, y como siempre se lo tomo como un tonteo entre esos dos, nunca pensó que Michael hablara desde la experiencia-¿Y del beso en la siguiente de X-men, que puedes decir?-Fassbender tenía el micrófono de nuevo enfrente y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Erik seguramente se llevaría una fuerte desilusión al descubrir que el coqueto Charles es tan mal besador, pero te aseguro que no tendría problemas en enseñarle-otro guiño coqueto, y luego se aparto un poco-Haya llega James, mejor me voy, no le digas lo que dije-se aparto con su indestructible sonrisa, y se dirigió hacía la ceremonia.  
  
**  
  
Claro, James no tardo en enterarse lo que su amigo había dicho, y claramente decidió vengarse. Estaban en una fiesta, celebrando las nominaciones. Fassbender había bebido bastante, aunque tenía un asombroso dominio sobre el alcohol. James por su parte, no estaba ebrio, pero tampoco completamente sobrio. Estaba en esa medida perfecta, justa para ser un desvergonzado. Había seguido con la mirada a Michael toda la noche, buscando poder embaucarle solo, y el momento no tardo en presentarse, cuando el irlandés se dirigió al baño.  
  
No tardo en seguirlo, metiéndose en el baño y celebrando mentalmente que no hubiera nadie. Michael estaba lavándose las manos, y le miro con una sonrisa, pero no tuvo tiempo a decir nada cuando James lo empujo contra la pared. El menor se puso de puntas para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura, y tomándole de la nuca lo acerco a su boca, haciendo que sus rojizos labios comieran la boca ajena con deseo. Sus labios se movieron con experiencia sobre los ajenos, capturo la delgada boca de Fassbender y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, tironeandoselo, exigiéndole que abriera la boca. Michael no tardo en acerco, ahogando un gemido, antes de sentir como la lengua del otro se metía en su boca y le recorría con ganas.  
  
El irlandés coloco sus manos en los brazos ajenos, y lo atrajo más, para prolongar ese beso que le causaba una placentera excitación. Nunca había imaginado a James, no así, no en serio... no como si fueran dos amantes. James se apretaba contra él, mientras continuaba comiéndole la boca, dominando el beso por completo.  
  
Cuando se aparto, le costo hacerlo, y tironeo el labio de Michael antes de sonreír. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su boca más roja de lo normal. Fassy podía jurar que incluso sus ojos eran mas azules, y se veía más hermoso que nunca.  
  
-Saca esa cara, Mike, se que fue el mejor beso de tu vida, pero no te ilusiones soy casado-una palmadita juguetona golpeo su mejilla, mientras James se reía de él y se marchaba como si nada.   
  
Michael se recostó contra la pared, aun incrédulo. Había sido el mejor beso en su vida, de lejos. El corazón aun le latía con ganas, y un cosquilleo placentero había quedado en su boca.   
  
**  
  
-Bueno, Michael, ¿como te sientes ahora que falta muy poco para iniciar la nueva película de X-Men?-el susodicho miro al conductor, y se acomodo en el sofá. Era una entrevista privada, donde venía a hablar de su personaje, y de las expectativas sobre la nueva película.  
  
-Estoy ciertamente emocionado, esta es la peli que concluye esta trilogía, y creo que los fans ya no pueden esperar más por verla-le sonrió, acomodando su sombrero negro hacía atrás. El reportaje continuo su curso, bastante animado, robandole varias sonrisas tanto a él como al conductor.  
  
-Michael, es inevitable hablar contigo o James y no formular esta pregunta ¿Finalmente en esta película los fans de Fassavoy tendrán el esperado beso?-Michael soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Eso es algo que todos queremos saber-respondió sin perder la sonrisa.  
  
-¿Pero tu aceptarías besarte con James?-la mirada del reportero se entrecerró y su sonrisa se agrando-Me imagino que eres consciente de que James quedo noveno entre los mejores besadores de Hollywood ¿que piensas?  
  
Michael se quedo callado un momento, mirando al piso pero sin perder la sonrisa, cuando volvió a subir su mirada al conductor la sonrisa se agrando-Creo que esa entrevista esta muy equivocada.  
  
-¿Asi? ¿Crees que no se merece el puesto?  
  
-De hecho, creo que Keira se quedo corta, James debería estar entre los tres primeros-el conductor estallo en una carcajada, tomandoselo como broma, y Michael no perdió su sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces... ¿no tendrías problema en besarle?  
  
-Claro que no, incluso quiero hacerlo, así James se encuentra con quien puede ser su maestro. Sera el mejor beso que recibirá en su vida-Michael miro a la cámara con intención, y el reportero volvió a reír mientras daba por concluida la entrevista, y se despedía del publico.  
  
**  
  
El anuncio tenía por titulo “EL NUEVO TOP DE LOS MEJORES BESADORES DE HOLLYWOOD”, los ojos de Michael se concentraron en el articulo y no pudo evitar sonreir, antes de negar con la cabeza, realmente estaba más que conforme con el nuevo top.  
  
 _“En el puesto numero uno, nos encontramos con el escoses James Mcavoy, que este años nos sorprendió con un ardiente beso en la ultima película de X-Men. Su co-estrella, Michael Fassbender, rectifico las declaraciones de Keira del año anterior, y dijo que el hombre era un gran besador._  
  
En el puesto numero dos, o incluso podemos decir que compartiendo el beso numero uno, encontramos a Michael Fassbender (¿casualidad?). Su co-estrella, James Mcavoy también alabo el beso, y dijo “Durante un momento sentí que realmente me estaba besando con Magneto, por que casi pude sentir que el plomo en mi sangre comenzó a hervir. De lejos el mejor besador."  
  
 _El tercer puesto se lo lleva...”_  
  
La revista quedo abandonada sobre la mesa, mientras Michael se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha, era una pena que solo hubiera habido un beso durante la película, por que empezaba a pensar que ambos habrían disfrutado de que se repitiera.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rewies?


End file.
